


Swing Time

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You used to call me on my cellphone," Sam sang as he poured the last of the batter on the pan. It was early in the afternoon, but he and Steve had had a <em>very</em> late night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).



> Written for the "Sam/Steve, SAM INTRODUCES STEVE TO THE SONG HOTLINE BLING BY DRAKE" I got a few months ago.

* * *

" _You used to call me on my cellphone_ ," Sam sang as he poured the last of the batter on the pan. It was early in the afternoon, but he and Steve had had a _very_ late night. The speakers on his Starkphone were solid; he didn't need to blast his music to enjoy it. Besides, Steve really need his rest. He hummed the rest of the verse, occasionally glancing over to the closed bedroom door. 

Sam's not the best cook--that honor was shared between Clint and Wanda--but he knew his way around a kitchen. He flipped the pancake with a brisk movement that was half-graceful, half-awkward, letting out a low whistle of relief when the pancake landed back on the skillet. His stomach growled its approval. Sam chuckled and stretched, finding a deep satisfaction on the mild soreness in his muscles. Last night had been _fun_.

oOo

It'd had been a small-time mission: Kate, Luke, and him vs. a small-time gang in Hell's Kitchen that thought of themselves as badasses because they had a few Chitauri weapons.

"Piece of cake," Kate had said, pocketing her cellphone before steadying herself as she aimed what turned out to be an explosive arrow at the entrance. Then it was Sam and Luke knocking the other guys around while dodging blue laser shots. 

Sam's reinforced uniform had caught the brunt of the kicks and punches (he learned how to fight way back in the day). Still, one lucky guy elbowed Sam on the chin with such force that he nearly knocked Sam to the floor. Soon enough, things had cooled down and the NYPD showed up to cart those bozos away.

A few minor cuts on his hands and a little bit of tenderness on his left cheek aside, Sam had come out of that melee A-OK. He greeted Steve with a quick kiss before making his way to the bathroom, stripping out of his kit, then turning on the hot water in the shower. Within minutes, Steve was stepping inside, his callused hands not-so-subtly checking for bruises on Sam's body. The touches were efficient yet delicate enough to let Sam know how worried Steve had been about him.

"You know, one of the first things Bucky told me about you was to watch out for your strong mother hen tendencies," Sam said, as he dunked his head under the hot water.

A caress near Sam's left hip made him turn his head toward Steve. He closed his eyes and met Steve half-way, the kiss growing in intensity until it left Sam feeling a little dizzy. He leaned back, murmuring his contentment when Steve wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. The heat from Steve's body unraveling _something_ deep inside Sam's heart.

"I'll show you mothering tendencies," Steve murmured after a beat. He pressed his body against Sam's, sliding his mouth from Sam's right shoulder up to the juncture between Sam's neck and right shoulder and then beginning to suck on that spot...

oOo

"How many times are you going to listen to this song?" Steve said from somewhere behind Sam. As much as he'd want to deny it, Sam's yelp of surprise had been undignified as fuck. It seemed doubly-unfair that even with post-wild sex hair, bed sheet creases all over his face, and wearing nothing more than a pair of sweatpants that were so old the material was wearing thin in _strategic places_ , Steve's overall hotness hadn't dropped in the least. Sam's boxer briefs felt a bit snug all of the sudden.

"Jesus, Steve, give a guy a warning, will ya?" Sam said as he turned off the stove and checked the last pancake. There was a bit of charring along the edge, but it was still edible. Steve wouldn't mind. Sam wiped his hands on his t-shirt.

"What? And miss out on you swaying those hips? Hell, no!" Steve said, placing a kiss on Sam's cheek when he reached around him to pick up the coffeepot and two clean cups. He sat on one of the stools by the kitchen counter. "Besides, I like this song. It's got a mellow rhythm," he continued, tilting his head to the side for a couple of seconds, "even though the lyrics are kind of sad. Who's this?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's a good thing _I_ am a boyfriend with great musical taste. This is Drake's "Hotline Bling"," he said. "Off his new album. I like it."

"Drake?" Steve pursed his lips, momentarily deep in thought. "Is that the guy who's dating that beautiful woman from Barbados?"

"Whoa!" Sam raised his eyebrows, maneuvering one plate with a mountain of pancakes and another with crispy bacon to the bar. "Since when are you up-to-date with all the gossip sites?"

Steve hung his head. "I blame Darcy. It could be that she mistook my interest in Rihanna's music for an invitation to all kinds of trivia about her. She mentioned a thing or two about Drake and Rihanna."

"Well then, welcome to the 21st century, babe," Sam said, winking. "Maybe I'll work some Avengers magic and score us tickets for the next time either of them are in town and we can get the scoop."

The look Steve gave him in reply when he got up and made his way to the bottle of maple syrup left behind on the counter was priceless.


End file.
